GyrTaluk
GyrTaluk is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 20, 2010. He has the rank Musketeer, 6,216 posts, and over 557 likes received. He mainly posted in the Star Wars Roleplay. History Gyr first joined the boards in 2007 or 2008 under the username Commander_Edge, when he came across the Star Wars Roleplay. He was quickly promoted to the rank of General in the Clone HQ, but he later deleted the account for personal reasons. A few years later, he created a new account and joined the Clone HQ as an ARF trooper named Dust. He was taken under the wing of MaverickruleracerRAPTOR, who gave him the rank of Sergeant and a position in the newly formed stealth infantry unit, Shadow Company. Dust was later promoted to Lieutenant and granted command of an ARF Platoon in SHAD COY. At one time, Dust was appointed as an ambassador to the new Mandalorian HQ, and received a set of Phase II clone armor forged from beskar as a gift from the Mand'alor. With the introduction of the Original Saga Roleplay, Gyr first took the opportunity to become a smuggler, as his username was originally the name of a smuggler character he came up with for a story he was writing. He also worked as a bounty hunter in this time. There are rumors that he was associated with some sort of secret organization, but there is little information to be found regarding this. With the retirement of several top Clone HQ leaders, a vote was called to elect a new CO. Gyr won the election, achieving the rank of General again. He changed his character's nickname to "Edj" to honor his first experience with the HQ. As leader, he set to work clearing the old, inactive units of the HQ and replacing them with new ones to facilitate command and better organize the HQ, among other things. With the retirement of his oldest friend, Maverick, the leadership position in the OSRP Bounty Hunter HQ opened up, and Gyr decided to run for it. He won and led for a while, but quit when he realized it was too much work to run both the BH HQ in the OSRP and the Clone HQ in the CWRP. After a long time in the OSRP, Gyr decided to join the Mandalorians, as a new character, the Mandalorian marksman Kales Vhetinto. Vhetinto gained many varied command positions in the Mando HQ before the transition into the Mandalorian Coalition, where he created his Private Military Company, Panterrad Legion, which became Spektral Paramilitary Group after a period of absence. Other Roleplays For a period of time, GyrTaluk branched out into several other roleplays, such as Harry Potter, Ninjago, and Lord of the Rings, but the only ones among those in which he stayed active were the City and Kingdoms Roleplays. Upon joining the Police HQ, Gyr had the idea to create a SWAT team. This request was granted, and Gyr became the first SWAT Commander. In the Kingdoms RP, Gyr first joined as a Smuggler, but when many of his friends from the SWRPs tried to revive the Dragon Knight HQ, he joined them in the effort. A treaty was forced onto the new Dragon Knights by the Dwarf HQ, which ultimately led to its destruction and abandonment by his friends. Gyr remained, taking up the mantle of the last Dragon Knight. Eventually, he gained a few members, and the HQ had a period of new growth, but that ended after heavy enemy attack and inactivity within the RP. Gyr also worked for a short time with the Swords of Light in the Lego Universe RP, and joined them a while after. Retirement and Return Gyr retired temporarily in August 2013 in order to focus on his responsibilities in the real world. He visited back again in December and stayed until February of the next year. He made a full return in May 2014, resuming command of the Clone HQ, continuing his work with Spektral Group, and maintaining his residence in the ruins of the Dragon Knights' castle. Final Retirement Gyr announced that he would be retiring for good on August 18, 2014. The occasion was marked with a change of command ceremony in the Clone HQ. Usual Characters *General ARF-27/1866 "Edj:" A battle-hardened commander of the Clone HQ. Carries a DC-15A blaster rifle with underbarrel grenade launcher and a DC-15 sidearm. Wears beskar Phase II armor with a macrobinocular attachment on his helmet. *Gyr Taluk: An ex-Imperial special forces trooper turned hired gun. Wears chest armor and wields custom weapons. Is known to prefer working with Mandalorians. *Kales Vhetinto: A Mandalorian marksman who founded Spektral Paramilitary Group. Armor is black and dark gray with gold and red accents over a camouflage or OD Green undersuit. T-visor is gold-tinted. Carries an F6 Combat Longarm with a GL attachment, in addition to a pistol on his hip and a ceremonial dagger sheathed on his back over his right shoulder. *Gyr Taluk, The Dragon Knight: Black armor with red highlights. Wields a Falchion in a scabbard on his left hip and a dagger over his right shoulder, which he usually throws. Sometimes uses a spear as well. Is known to practice pyromancy and harbors a distrust of dwarves. Trivia *Gyr liked to name his characters' starships after pieces of music, such as The Fire of Eternal Glory, Firebird, ''and ''The Bringer of War.